


You're no good for me but, baby, I want you

by linzackles



Series: That's it? That's it. [9]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Asshole Rio, Dominant Beth, F/M, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, are these tags or just their personalities tbh lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzackles/pseuds/linzackles
Summary: “You gon’ get up on my lap?”“If you ask nicely,” she replies with a nod, voice soft and innocent; deceptive.His jaw rocks and no, it’s not something she’d usually dare, but tonight he’d called her, and it doesn’t matter that she’d been up anyway, waiting for it. What matters is that he’d called and now she’s here and she’d lied to the closest people in her life and he’s going to treat her accordingly.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: That's it? That's it. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426429
Comments: 26
Kudos: 174





	You're no good for me but, baby, I want you

**Author's Note:**

> One from the drafts.
> 
> Skip down to the bottom if you want to get a look at Beth's lingerie first!

“You ask.”

“ _You_ ask.”

“What is it??” Beth snaps.

Annie shoots Ruby an annoyed glance before finally letting out a huff.

“Fine. We want to know what’s… going on.” At Beth’s raised brow: “With gangfriend.”

Beth comes to a stop – she’d been packing the kids’ lunches – but it’s not a screeching one, breezy if anything, like she’s more confused than annoyed.

The cock of her head and knitted brows cements the bewilderment.

“That’s over,” she smiles easily, shrugging a little. “It’s been over for a long time.”

“…Wait, what? Really?” Annie presses, unconvinced.

“Yeah,” she nods easily then continues packing the lunches.

“Ok, now I’m concerned,” Ruby admits, voice grave. “Is he gonna kill us?”

“God,” Beth rolls her eyes. “We’re good. We’re adults. It was…” She thinks for a moment, coming to another pause, then happily seems to come up with the perfect analogy: “It was like a balloon. It burst and now all the tension’s gone and we can move on. That’s it.”

They stare back at her and she smiles lightly before suddenly calling out, making them both jump.

“Jane! Does your friend Wendy still need lunch?”

* * *

Beth slides into the car, glancing only once at Rio, whose focus is outside his own window.

“’Sup.”

She gets settled then clears her throat.

“It’s a nice view.”

“Is it?”

It is. Though he’s not looking at it, the glittering water is beautiful, the city’s lights casting over it in an ethereal way only 2am could bring.

She decides not to reply, is done trying to make conversation, and he picks up on it; twists around.

“Don’t say I never take you nowhere.”

There’s a levity in his tone that makes her look up from her lap.

And now she’s happy he’d delayed looking at her, meeting her eyes.

There’s something dark and burning inside his and it takes her breath away.

“You gon’ get up on my lap?”

She swallows and it’s not just his words but her own, too – the way she’d lied so easily to Ruby and Annie this morning.

“If you ask nicely,” she replies with a nod, voice soft and innocent; deceptive.

His jaw rocks and no, it’s not something she’d usually dare, but tonight he’d called her, and it doesn’t matter that she’d been up anyway, waiting for it. What _matters_ is that he’d called and now she’s here and she’d lied to the closest people in her life and he’s going to treat her accordingly.

“Hmm.” He takes his top lip into his mouth for a second, then: “Y’know ya can’t be all high and mighty when you drove out ten minutes to get this, right?”

Thank god for the dark. The blush rises up around her ears and neck, searing at her skin.

But she forces herself, forces herself to take control. _Be a boss bitch._

Turning her entire body to face him, she cocks her head very deliberately.

“You know I can get right back out then drive right back those ten minutes, _right_?”

He blinks, taken down a notch, but his jaw is still stubborn – why is she not surprised – and after only a second of hesitance, she brings her hands to undo the top button on her coat, then another and another.

He’s so goddamn obstinate that it takes him a second, but then his eyes follow and she watches him shift, lose a breath.

“Now ask. Me nicely.”

A sound comes from his throat as his eyes jump up to hers then back down, where the teddy’s sheer purple mesh forms the thinnest film over her breasts and all the way down. Even in the near-dark he must see her nipples, pebbled, waiting for his lips.

It’s the most ridiculous thing she’s ever worn in her life, but it’s so worth it just for his reaction.

She waits for a second, lets her eyes drift over his parted lips, then goes to undo the rest of the buttons until there’s not a single part of her he can’t see.

He reaches for her thigh, but she sees it coming and swats his hand away, making his eyes burn.

But he retracts dutifully before reaching over again, this time for her neck, and his grip is firm, nearly bruising. She suppresses a whimper because the pain is going right down between her legs too and _oh_ , she wants it.

There’s nowhere to look but his eyes, and he licks over his lips before speaking, voice husky.

“Lemme fuck you, Elizabeth.”

And that goes down between her thighs too, a furnace, and his grip is still tight, but she manages a nod.

“Okay.”

It makes him laugh a little under his breath and she smiles too before they start a lightning-fast shuffle of shoes and pants and then he’s helping her over the console and she’s in his lap, coat open but still on, hopefully hiding her from any potential passers-by. She’s not sure precisely how dark his windows are.

She presses forward to kiss him and he meets her lips hungrily, squeezing at her ass and pulling her closer. They both moan, especially when she starts stroking him, Beth revelling in how quickly she can get him this hard, this ready for her.

It makes the kiss even messier, dirtier, tongues and teeth everywhere, and she pulls all the way away, shifts backwards so he has to chase her.

He does, leaning over to get at her lips; wrapping a palm around her breast then squeezing till her body’s reflexively trying to pull away from the bliss-pain of it. But he holds her to him firmly, unyielding, and she whimpers around his tongue.

God, he’s a good kisser, she could kiss him for days if her body weren’t on fire, nerve endings to nerve endings already shattered with his body under hers. And _oh_ , he’s squeezing so hard, she chokes out a sob along with the word _More_.

His lips go to her neck as his hands move up her thighs; kisses over her chest as his fingers find wet heat; lips wrap around her nipple, sucking and biting down as he struggles against the clasps that separate his skin from hers.

Her sobs start coming out as whines and she’d be embarrassed, only he’s cursing at the clasps, hands dumb and desperate with the fiddly lingerie, and after a second she forces him off her so they can both catch their breaths.

It’s difficult, her whole body still buzzing as he stares her down like he’s going to devour her whole.

She can still feel the wet of his mouth on the mesh against her breast and god, it’s making her wetter elsewhere. No more waiting.

“Touch me,” she breathes, then leans back and parts her knees wide.

It’s mesh there, too, and Rio’s mouth falls open with a breath before he darts forward, nearly jostling her off his lap, and she grabs at his shoulders to catch herself but he’s oblivious, fingers taking the clasps apart expertly now, and in seconds he’s got it open; has his finger sliding across her slit as she quivers with need, her lips rounding as she sucks in a moan of a breath.

But then he stops, looks up at her; takes his cheek between his teeth.

“Ask me nicely.”

She hates him. She hates him, she hates him.

So, she decides, she won’t play fair.

Leaning forward, she presses him back into the seat with the weight of her body then takes his earlobe into her mouth, kisses it, and whispers as breathily as she's capable of.

“Pleeeease touch me, Rio, please.”

“Fuck,” he mutters, and then he’s inside her.

Beth cries out a moan, not ready, and she gets a little dizzy with the size of him inside her; with the way he stretches her out.

But then he does touch her, puts a thumb to her clit, and the sounds she’s making now are like they’re coming from someone else, they’re so loud and out of control.

Oh, she’s not going to last long.

She says his name into his neck then starts bouncing shallowly, not able to put much into it with the rhythm he has over her clit and the way her nipples are rubbing over his chest as his free hand squeezes at her ass.

“Oh, oh oh oh,” she’s sobbing into his ear and there are groans coming from his throat that only make her wetter.

And then it hits her, she’s gone, and she clenches so hard he cries out, guttural, but she can’t stop, she’s lost, spiralling so goddamn good, she thinks she’ll never stop.

There’s another _Fuck_ when he comes, and he goes rigid beneath her, fingers boring into her skin. 

They stay like that for a long while, Beth riding the aftershocks with her face in his neck, tucked against the wing of his tattoo.

Then she pulls back to meet his eyes. They’re just opening, blown, and he looks as wrecked as she feels.

It’s what no one understands; what she’d refused to be judged for any longer. This moment; this feeling.

They watch each other for a few lingering seconds, sharing breaths, before finally parting to clean up and re-dress.

He helps her back into her seat and Beth seals her wet wipes, stuffs them back in her bag then clears her throat.

“I told the girls that we’re… not _doing this_ anymore.”

 _We_. It feels intimate and stronger than whatever this is, but it’s too late and too early for her to dig any deeper for an appropriate term. 

His head rotates to find her gaze but he doesn’t say anything, just looks at her kind of curiously, like he isn't quite sure what this has to do with him.

“So I’m going to need you to be a little more discreet,” she finishes pointedly.

Now he scoffs harshly, looking ahead of him again as he lowers in his seat.

“’Cuz normally I’m rollin ’round the hood hollerin ’bout you wit’ my windows down.”

She decides not to even attempt dignifying that with a response.

“Annie says the way you look at me is loud," she accuses. "Do you know what that means?”

She sure as hell doesn’t.

His jaw rocks, unimpressed, but he still doesn’t look at her.

“Do you?”

She does her best not to flush.

“I’m not the problem.”

It takes him a long few moments to seemingly acknowledge then absorb this, before he sighs.

“Whatever.”

Not good enough.

“Unless you want to stop.”

God, she doesn’t want to stop.

She doesn’t want to lie, doesn’t want to meet in the middle of the night, doesn’t want to feel ashamed of what she wants so goddamn much.

But, more than anything, she doesn’t want to stop.

If people know, they’ll try and talk her out of it and the thing is, she already knows everything they’ll say. Everything about why this is crazy and how it’ll never end well.

And they're right, she knows that too. But she doesn’t care.

Now, finally, Rio turns to face her again, the city lights carving out the contour of his cheekbones, as harsh as his eyes.

“Don’t fuck wit’ me, Elizabeth. You know I want you.”

Her throat dries.

On reflex she tips forward and he pulls her the rest of the way, kissing her hard. She whimpers into it as his other hand palms her breast and it feels like the gentlest violence; everything about why she's so addicted to him. 

But eventually she manages to pull away; extricates herself from the storm of him.

“I have to go.”

He looks annoyed that she’d ended the kiss, licking over his lips, but then nods reluctantly.

“I’ll follow behind. Make sure you get home safe.”

She wants to refuse this, but there’s something in his eyes that tells her it would be useless.

“Ok.” She draws a little breath. “Night.”

He doesn’t say anything back and, grabbing her bag, Beth turns away to open the car door.

But he grabs her arm, jerking her back, and she turns to face him again in bewilderment.

“What?”

“Wear blue next time,” he says, eyes scanning her body as he licks his bottom lip. “I like you in blue.”

Beth tries very hard not to be affected by that; not to let it show.

She swallows, takes a moment, then speaks with her voice level.

“Next time, call earlier.”

* * *

**Beth's lingerie:**

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
